C'est tout
by RedLylie
Summary: Ce que pense Yuki dans l’avion qui l’emmène à New York pour aller récupérer Shûichi des griffes d’XMR. One Shot : Yuki POV


**Auteur :** moi, RedLylie

**Bêta lectrice :** DarkMimi

**Disclamer :** au risque de plagier certains auteurs : les personnages de gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter …

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Résumé :** Ce que pense Yuki dans l'avion qui l'emmène à New York pour aller récupérer Shûichi des griffes d'XMR.

**Notes :** c'est ma toute première fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'en ai eu l'idée en regardant la dernière image du tome 8 : Yuki 'choqué' d'apprendre que son chéri est parti. Je ne me suis basée que sur le manga, et j'ai même repris quelques répliques. Bon je sais que ce n'est pas très intéressant tout ça, alors bonne lecture !!

**  
**

**One ****Shot: C'est tout  
**

_« S'il échoue Shindô restera en Amérique » _

Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête.

Pourquoi cela me touche t-il autant ? C'est qu'un gamin après tout. Bruyant et pot de colle qui plus est. Qu'il y reste, ça ne sera pas plus mal. Il ne fait que me saouler à longueur de journée : _'Yuki j'ai faim, Yuki j'veux un câlin'_, je ne suis pas sa nounou, merde ! Et puis je l'ai mis à la porte plus d'une fois, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

De toute manière c'est certainement mieux pour lui. Il se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre là bas…Non mais tu t'entends Eiri ! Tu parles comme un amoureux éconduit !

Qu'est ce que je raconte encore ? Je ne l'aime pas. Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour, à la rigueur de l'attirance, mais certainement pas de l'amour. Je refuse de me sentir trahi une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, je dois bien admettre que c'est étrangement vide à l'appartement. Je crois que je me suis habitué à travailler dans le bruit et au milieu de ses jérémiades. Il …me manque ? Non, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit. Encore moins d'un gosse débile.

Et pourtant, je suis là, assis dans cet avion en direction de New York. Cette ville maudite qui a tout changé pour moi.

Dire que j'étais comme lui avant : souriant, joyeux… Heureux ? N'exagérons rien... Mais je n'aurais sans doute pas changé si Yuki ne m'avait pas fait souffrir, s'il ne m'avait pas menti, si tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Peut être n'aurais-je d'ailleurs jamais rencontré Shuichi, et il aurait probablement été plus heureux sans moi. Beaucoup trop de si, beaucoup trop de peut être, je vais avoir mal au crâne à force de me poser toutes ces questions. Pourtant je ne cesse de penser à tout ça… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mets dans tous ces états : ce n'est qu'un voyage après tout. Pour New York certes, mais je n'y vais pas pour mon sensei, j'y vais pour rejoindre ce gamin insupportable qu'est Shûichi.

Mais alors, s'il est si '_insupportable'_ que je le dis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'éprouve le besoin de le rejoindre, de le vouloir près de moi…

Quand j'y pense, il n'a fait que souffrir depuis qu… que nous sommes ensemble ? Non, depuis qu'il pleure, qu'il hurle, qu'il chante son amour pour moi. Moi, je le supporte. Oui c'est ça, c'est comme ça qu'on pourrait résumer notre 'relation' : il m'aime et je le fais souffrir. Depuis le premier jour, depuis les premiers mots que je lui ai adressés ce soir là, dans ce parc. Je n'ai pas arrêté depuis cette journée. Je l'ai charrié, je l'ai foutu à la porte de chez moi, je l'ai envoyé chier quand il m'a demandé de retourner voir mon père. J'ai été injuste ce jour là. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi 'gentil', ou plutôt que l'amour pouvait rendre aussi stupide. Je l'ai fait pleurer, plus d'une fois. Je déteste voir ses larmes. Pas celles qu'il montre lorsqu'il me fait un caprice. Non, je parle des vraies larmes, celles emplies de tristesse. Je n'aime pas le voir pleurer comme ça. Je préfère le voir sourire, même si ça signifie l'entendre crier à longueur de journée. De toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi ça me dérange, il passe ses journées au studio… tss, je devrais plutôt dire qu'il passait ses journées là bas puisqu'il n'est plus là.

Pourquoi est-il parti ? Il s'est toujours accroché à moi, même lorsqu'Ayaka est venue 'revendiquer' ses droits de fiancée en titre. Il n'a pas laissé tomber même quand j'ai failli l'épouser. Alors pourquoi abandonne t-il maintenant, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Tôma mette son nez là dedans ? Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon pour savoir avec qui je dois vivre ! Encore moins d'un psychopathe persuadé de faire tout ça pour mon bien. J'ai vu son regard, celui qu'il a lancé à Shûichi. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait tué sur place. Et l'expression du gamin à ce moment là… je l'ai également vu et …ça m'a fait mal.

Alors Seguchi, si ce n'est ni de l'affection ni de l'amour que je ressens pour lui, qu'est ce que c'est ? Ces notions sont toujours aussi abstraites pour moi, je déteste ne pas comprendre ce sentiment que je ne sais pas décrire. Et il y a Mika. _'Ce geste de ta part prouve bien que tu est très amoureux de lui'. _Non mais pour qui se prend elle celle la! Elle ne peut pas prétendre savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. J'ai déjà du mal moi-même.

Oui c'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'ai rompu avec lui pour le protéger. Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime pour autant. Je l'avais déjà quitté pour cette même raison. Pour le protéger de moi, de mon passé. Cette fois ci, c'était pour son intégrité physique que je me suis … inquiété? Bon admettons, j'ai eu peur pour lui, d'accord.

Mais au fond je suis qu'un égoïste, je le sais. Ce qui m'effraie c'est de me retrouver seul, après tout ce temps à partager cet appart avec lui, aussi bruyant soit-il. Au moins ses pleurnicheries couvraient le silence pesant de cette habitation. C'était pas si mal que ça de vivre avec lui finalement …Enfin, mis à part les crises liées au stress et les ulcères. Il a certainement été un facteur aggravant de mes symptômes. Mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Façon de parler évidemment. Parce qu'aller chez le médecin plus souvent qu'avant, prendre des doses plus fortes de médicaments et cracher du sang, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit mieux pour moi.

Je n'ai pas pu me résigner à le quitter pour autant. De plus, je lui avais fait une promesse, que j'aurais pu ne pas tenir, c'est vrai. Le fait est que je n'ai pas pu résister à ses larmes :_ 'Si tu me laisses, j'en mourrai'_. Bah voyons, et t'es où maintenant ? Dans cette fichue ville que je devais rejoindre pour te fuir. L'ironie du sort ? Quelle connerie ! _'Et puis zut, emmène moi avec toi à New York'_ Crétin, c'est toi qui m'y traînes en m'obligeant à aller te chercher.

D'ailleurs j'ai encore été cruel ce jour là. Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était rien d'autre que quelqu'un qui _'m'interpelle'_. Lui, il s'en fiche, tout ce qui compte à ses yeux c'est d'être près de moi.

Je ne mérite pas cet amour. Il a souffert par ma faute, et pas que moralement. Par ma faute il…, il s'est fait violer pour me protéger. Il les a laissé lui passer dessus, pour une raison stupide en plus. Quand j'y repense, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : démolir Aizawa. C'est vrai que je me suis déjà défoulé sur son pote, mais c'est pas pareil. J'aurais pu le tuer. Je suis plus à une personne près de toute façon. Il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Shûichi n'a cessé de répéter que ce n'était pas important :_ 'c'est moins grave pour un garçon de se faire violer'_. Imbécile, et c'est pour ça que tu fais encore des cauchemars ! Voilà, je m'énerve tout seul maintenant. Au moins j'arrive à être en colère. C'est sans doute le seul sentiment que j'arrive à extérioriser. Tout le reste, je le garde au fond de moi.

Contrairement à moi, il n'a jamais su cacher ce qu'il ressentait. A part derrière ces cosplay. Soit dit en passant je dois avouer que celui de lycéenne lui allait bien, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs, même si je lui ai dit le contraire, que c'était une des choses qui m'avait décidé à m'éloigner de lui.

Cette fois là, lorsque nous avons rompu, c'était la première fois que nous avons réellement fait l'amour. Sans pleurs, sans plainte, sans _'Yuki ça fait mal'_. Oui et pour une fois, il s'est retenu, il m'a attendu. Bon sang, je suis un salop de première quand même, il se remettait tout juste d'une agression et je ne trouve pas mieux à faire que de lui sauter dessus… Il a voulu me protéger, sauver mon honneur, pour que personne ne sache pour nous. Et finalement, c'est moi qui ai tout balancé au média quelques mois plus tard. Enfin, à l'origine c'était tout de même de sa faute et celle de mon imbécile de frère.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tout le monde a trouvé ça normal que je me tape un mec. Après tout, je me fous pas mal de ce que pense les autres. Mais, j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est écrit sur mon front 'je suis gay' ou quoi ? Bon d'accord, je vis, non vivais, avec un homme et j'en ai aimé un quand j'étais jeune, enfin je crois. Je me serais menti pendant toutes ces années lorsque je papillonnais d'une femme à une autre ?

Ça me prend la tête tout ça.

De toute façon peu importe où va ma préférence sexuelle. Je suis là dans cet avion pour rejoindre un homme, non un gamin, comme ça j'ai plus besoin de me poser cette question. Oui c'est ça, je vais le rejoindre, le chercher, je veux qu'il rentre au japon…avec moi. Pas parce que je l'aime, je ne serai peut être jamais capable de lui rendre l'amour qu'il a pour moi, mais parce que je veux qu'il soit près de moi.

C'est tout.

* * *

** Notes :** voila, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour coller à la personnalité de Yuki, mais c'est pas évident ! Il faut dire la vérité en face : il est compliqué comme mec ! Le pauvre, je l'ai quand même torturé pendant son voyage ! 

J'en profite pour faire un gros bisou à ma pitite Darkie qui a pris le temps de me corriger.

ptit review siouplé !


End file.
